SHADOWED LIFE
by werewolf120
Summary: The Great Prophocey Child Percy Jackson Is Abandoned By Posiedon in Alaska, This is his story -OH yeah did i forget to mention percy's Blind-.


SHADOWED LIFE BY WEREWOLF120

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK RODIAN DOES,I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS EITHER, BUT I OWN THE IDEA

_ITALIC - FATES OR GODS SPEAKING_

Come rain or shine however the day may be  
You shelter me with your smile  
However far your memories may fade  
Traces of you I hope to find  
Then you appear and I drown in my own tears

I wish on a star, the first star of the night  
You'll find me here every evening of the year  
Twilight approaches I look to the sky  
Searching for you with all of my heart

- Lyrics from Nada Sousou

* * *

**Prologue****  
****Icy Desolation****  
****10 000 BC**

Your own father thinks you're a monster. But that's fine, you tell yourself. Fine. Damn what he thinks. He never loved you, so he is not entitled to have the favor returned. You were only another chess piece on his board, he the grand schemer behind it all; all the pain, the suffering, oh, the feeling of weak helplessness. You hate how he can make you feel, as though he was cutting you open and examining you under a microscope. Bare, exposed, vulnerable.

But subconsciously you do your very best to prove him wrong. Always trying to outdo everyone in everything, and maybe it went beyond the point of revenge. You want to prove to yourself that you have worth, for after hearing of your own uselessness, however indirectly, for your entire life you are starting to believe it. It loathes you to crave his attention, his pride. But you do.

Emotions are for the weak, but you cannot help wondering what you did that was so wrong?. What had you done that wasn't good enough? What did they have that you didn't? It hurts at first, knowing you'd never be perfect enough for them no matter how much you struggled. He was their baby, their precious golden boy. You were just a mistake, created by accident. But soon you shake off these petty feelings and encase your heart in a layer of stone. You tell yourself you do not care.

And maybe, though you won't admit it, it kills you inside.

* * *

The cold was chilling and blithe. It bit mercilessly to the bone, yet Poseidon welcomed the torment. He could have taken the easy way out, or gone back, but he could not bring himself to be crueler than he already was. In a way, this was a penance to atone for his sins. Purgatory.

Thick, fluffy snowflakes caught the dimming light of the sun chariot as it edged past the horizon, sparkling like thousands of diamonds. Already it had formed a thick, matted blanket of soft new snow covering the dried remains of last year's dead grass. A lone tree stood silhouetted against the horizon, drooping against the weight of its burden. Night was falling, and with it, the temperature dropped steadily below zero. Frost crept stealthily up anything it could reach, glimmering an icy white in the snow.

And yet, despite the soothing aura the natural area possessed, there was an underlying threat, a warning, to its everlasting song. The pre-blizzard winds fluttered like the fragile gasp of a baby bird's breath; and a cold trickle went down Poseidon's spine as words only he could hear formed from the meaningless breathy wind, biting like acid.

_You have lied to us,_ a young woman's soft voice murmured, the melodious quality belying the true meaning of her words. _You are cheating Fate._

A second voice chimed in, this one harsher, gruffer, colder. _I do not care what happened to the brat, Lachesis. I refuse to see why you are so attached to the mortal._

_Peace, Atropos._ The voice was light, almost jovial, but a hint of danger lined the edges like an unseen blade_. This is not his path, sea god. Do not be foolish. Consider it your last warning._

"I must do what I must." Poseidon hissed under his breath, white mist escaping his lips like poison. A twinge of pain, of agony wrapped around his constricting heart, squeezing it painfully.

_Then this will be your death sentence, Olympian. Mark my words._


End file.
